Forty Days Without
by acommonname
Summary: !3 UP AT LAST ^_^Rukawa wants to prove to Sendoh that his love for Hana-kun is not an obsession. Can he keep the bet or is he truly mad about Hana.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** 40 days without

**Paring: ** Ruhana

**Author: ** Sephiroth du Matrea

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the characters in slam dunk nor FF7 so please don't sue me………god how I wish I could just pin Rukawa or Mitsui down and make them mine…um….hehehehe…..Forget what I said.

Gomenasai for the Wrong spellings and grammars for I tend to be a real Do'aho sometimes.

" Face it."

"What…"

" You're an addict"

"Nani!" Rukawa almost chocked with his fries when Sendou out of nowhere stated his conclusion. 

It has ben almost 3 months since Rukawa proposed to Sakuragi. After all the hardships and the most ridiculous things that Yohei and Miyagi suggested to court him his red head was finally his. And for the past 3 months he has never been so happy in his entire life. His Hana gave him something no one else can give 'True love' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* Seph bangs her head on the table. Suddenly a basketball hits her right on the face *

Rukawa: HOW CORNY CAN YOU GET!!!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: T_T gome……… *kneels and apologizes"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendou invited Rukawa for a break after there one on one match. Hanamichi was away with his gang since Yohei invited him to a beach house for old times sake. It was only for one whole week but Rukawa didn't want to agree at first but he couldn't resist the innocent eyes his Koibito was giving him even as he tried to look away he can still hear his voice saying…

" Please kitsune…onegai…kaede…kaede-kun" that was the last straw Rukawa with open arms smiled and agreed.

Now…LOOK AT THE DAMN CONSEQUENCE! He was bored to death. His house silent you could even here a pin dropped. He turned to the now became the second best thing to do and that was shooting hoops in the park…sigh and look what happened he was now with Sendou asking him the most stupidest question he has ever heard.

" You can't survive a day without Hanamichi can you?"

Rukawa just shrugged at the question _donna…demo_

" Face it…I know because"

" Because…"

" because you I see you when you are together in streets you hold…no I mean grip his hand as if he was your oxgen. Let's not forget your korosu eyes you give me and every other guy that stares at him for more than 5 seconds. And another thing you can even sleep without doing it to him but you usually sleep anywhere"

WOW…he didn't even paused to breath none the less Rukawa just shrugged it off and said "…not true"

"…….Yeah right"

" I'll prove it."

Sendou raised an eyebrow. "honto!?"

" Hai. Just tell me what to do."

" OK" Sendou thought for a while then an idea hit him. He raises four fingers in front Rukawa. Rukawa just blinked and raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "Four? …"

"forty…"

"Forty?"

" Yup you'll go forty days without Hana-Kun"

"NANI!!!!!!!!!" that was the loudest Sedou heard from Rukawa.

" You know. No kissing, no hugging in bed. Most specially no um…" Sendou whispers in Rukawa's ear _ no sexual contact _

" NANI!!!!" _ hey that was louder _^_^

" So You agree

" I didn't say I agree"

" So you are admitting that you are obsessed with him."

" no.."

" If Your not then you'll agree"

" is it so wrong to 'Love' him"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

Sephiroth: (running with the laptop) SOMEONE TASKETTEEEEEE!!!!!!!

Rukawa: (running with Seph's Murasame) @#$%&*!!! MATTEEE!!!!!!

Sephiroth: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOMENASAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Ha. Where did you get that. Anyway there is a difference you know yours is an obsession"

"Eh?" Rukawa puts the Murasame down.

"Yokata"

" Think of it as something you can prove to Hana-Kun"

"stop CALLING HIM HANA-KUN" Sendou and the person hanging and tied upside-down sweat drops

"…see. Prove to him that it isn't just about that."

"……………." 

"well?"

"…fine…"

TBC…..

Sakuragi: Hey where am I in this fic

Sephiroth: I promise on the next chapter I think

Sakuragi:!!!

Sephiroth: Gomenasai. Remember you're with Yohei for a week

Rukawa: you just had to remind me ( picks u the Murasame)

Sephiroth: (sweatdrop) T_T ahhhhh hey no don't do this to me I'm tied upside-down and defensless that sword is Squarsoft property buddy

Rukawa:so

Sephiroth: if you kill me no fic 

Rukawa:….

^_^

How was that Mina-san review please …nway it just got to my head whan a phrase suddenly popped at the TV "you Couldn't avoid Sexual contact for a day" hahahah…any way about the slight love obsession of Rukawa PLEASE don't flame me ….. I don't know what the hell is happening to me to many sappy persons sitting besides me I guess…heheh


	2. Days2

****

Title: 40 days without

****

Paring: Ruhana

****

Author: Sephiroth du Matrea

****

Chapter two: Hana's Back

Rukawa was lying on his back staring straight up at the ceiling. It has been two days 6 days since he had a bet with Sendou Hana will be back tomorrow. He finished all his chores for the week not only that but he also manage to clean the entire house. 

_Boy! Hana would will sure be glad to see this house sparkling clean._

Rukawa was excited that he couldn't sleep. He was practically felt like he was in the torture chamber during his koibito's absence. His skin was was desperate to feel his Hana's touch. _When he gets home I'll make sure that he'll never be able to leave without me again. _

[RING]

Rukawa lazily picks up the phone. " hai…"

" Yo. Rukawa I hope your not forgetting about the promise you made to yourself and me."

"…………."

[sweat drop] " Your probably sleeping oh well. Don't forget to put the phone down their might be some important calls you know. Ja-"

Rukawa puts down the phone his eyes well…you can tell how…well he was practically panicking, reality, finally hitting him. Huh. Again.

_Calm down Rukawa. Take a deep breath. It's not like he's not yours anymore right? Hehehehe. I mean he still sleeps beside and you'll still be living in the same roof nothing to worry about. You'll just have to prove to Sendou that you're not obsessed your just truly inlo—_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

[Sephiroth backing away from a glaring Rukawa…]

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Yeah everything will be all right. _Rukawa repeated this for the rest of the night until he fell asleep.

[ Beach house]

Sakuragi was leaning against the window frame his thoughts were far off. Yup no doubt about it he is really worried about his Koibito. _I hope it's ok leaving Rukawa for that long. I am really feeling guilty here! I can't seem to forget the way he looked at me._

"Yo. Hanamichi-kun" Sakuragi turn around to the direction of that voice.

" Yohei…" Yohei sits beside him.

" Worried about Rukawa?"

" Yeah. Hope his doing OK"

" Oh yeah. I met Sendou with Koshino while I was out with the groceries"

"…and…"

" Um…we'll he has a message for you" Sakuragi lifts an eyebrow.

" Oh really…what is it?"

Yohei moved closer to Hanamichi and said…

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth: I can't really tell right now maybe you could figure it out. It will ruin the excitement of the fic ^_^

Rukawa: Why You @#$%!!!! [strangles Sephiroth]

Hanamichi: um…I kinda like Sendou's idea

[Rukawa let's go of Sephiroth]

Rukawa: Hana-kun T_T doshite?

Sephiroth: @~@ OorOohhh

Sendou: arigatou Hna-kun

Raukawa: I said don't call him Hana-Kun

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Nani!" was the readhead's response

" Hey. I'm Just the messenger here" Yohei Back away afraid of what his friend might do due to Sendou's rather brilliant idea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendou: thank you thank you very much 

^_^ sorry can't get my self enough of these sidelines

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"… That crazy haired Hentai Clown!!!!"

" So what do you intend to do? Your going home tomorrow right?" It was a statement more than a Question. Hanamichi was silent for a while and Yohei took this the wrong way.

" Hana?" Yohei tries to look directly at the taller boy but suddenly backs away when he saw him. Hanamchi had a rather mischievous grin. Yohei knew that looked. With a cold sweat trickling down his back he asked…

" What are you Up Too Hanamichi?" Sakuragi looks at Yohei with that grin still plastered on his face.

" Hi…mit…su…"

" Nani!?"

" That is between me and maybe Rukawa" with that he went to the cabinet and started to pack his things.

" Not Fair"

TBC…..

Rukawa: Not Fair indeed

Sephiroth: Hey!!! Backoff I'm The Crazy Man trying my best over here

Rukawa:…..

Sephiroth: Nway I kept my promise

Rukawa: what Promise?

Sephiroth: That Hana will be in this Chapter

Hana still grinning evilly

Rukawa and Sephiroth sweat drop.

T_T Gomme I've been so busy lately. it's enrolment time you know. I Promise that I'll do better in the next Chapter. I'm The Crazy Man thinking of ways on how to…hehehehe…torture little Rukawa…no I don't mean that…don't flame me Please. Yeah I'll try to include Senkosh


	3. days3

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh I hope…

 "I'm trying here"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

Gomme Minna. I promise to do better in this Chapter so please don't get mad…

Chapter 3 

            Finally Sunday! Hanamichi will arrive today. Rukawa will finally be able to see his love and be very happy with it. … well that's what he thinks heheheheheh…..

7:00 in the morning. Rukawa was obviously…ZZZZZzzzzzzz sleeping. Ha… Rukawa's motto _learn to sleep wherever and whenever you can whatever the situation maybe…_. Well actually Rukawa is having nightmares right now. Well not actually nightmares… ummmm….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendou: It's called 'wet dreams" Seph

Sephiroth: oh! I knew that…heheheh ^_^!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

            Any way Rukawa was in a deep sleep that he didn't notice that a certain redhead has opened the door.

_Ahhhh…kawai…he looks so adorable when his sleeping like that. _ Rukawa was laying on his stomach his hair falling down his face covering his very sensitive eyelashes. Maa… Hanamichi definitely knows how sensitive they are. One of his hands was beside his face, his fingers on his mouth. He appears to be sucking his thumb lightly just like a child. _Kawaii!!!!…I feel like kissing you all over but I'm afraid I can't do that. I could sure use a break away from your hungry hormones and still have fun seeing you be tortured by me for…how many…?_ Sakuragi starts calculating the days left where he can actually tease Rukawa. Being totally in his command MMMMmmmuuuuwahahahahaha.

            " 33 days…" he whispered to no one in particular.

            Rukawa shifts his head softly. Hanamichi couldn't resist the temptation any Longer. He knew that it was Rukawa's habit to kiss him every time Hana wakes him and do some …um…other stuff. Only this time what will be his reaction when it's not possible for the next couple of weeks.

            Hanamichi softly caresses his koibito's cheek. Rukawa opens his eyes almost instantly. He knew who this person was and with open arms he was there ready to pounce on his Koibito. Ahhhhh…but something stopped him and it was the promise he made. Hanmichi notices this instantly. Normally. It will take Rukawa less than 2.5 seconds to pull and lay on top of him.

            " Something wrong kitsune?"

            " I made a bet with Sendou" Hanmichi wanted to laugh obviously knowing what the bet was. But he tried his best to hide it and succeeded.

            " We made a bet about my sexual urges and my possessive attitude towards you." Hanamichi raised an eyebrow at this.

            " Oh…"

            " That means I can't do anything with sexual purposes or show how you're definitely mine to others"

            " ….uh it's kinda weird telling me this you know."

            "  we'll your asking if there was something wrong and there I told you"

            " ahh.."

            " Do'aho"

            "Kitsune…"

            Both stayed silent for a while. " So, no sexual contact for a while." Hanamichi shook his head pretending to be disappointed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*

Sephiroth: ne…Hana is really good at pretending.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            " Hana…" Rukawa showed his concern for his Koibito. _I should've thought first before taking that stupid bet with Sendou. I should've considered his feeling. I can't make love to him for how many was it again… ah! Forget it! Anyway he must be totally sad._

" I'm actually ok with it."

            " Nani!" Rukawa's eyes were practically as wide as saucers.

            " I sure could use a break from your sexual assaults for a while."

            "….T_T…Ha…na…doshite?"

            " Ah… there, there Koibito… it's about time you use other methods than just sex"

            "… … … …" Hana caressed His lovers hair softly

            " You know what's not right about this." Rukawa looks at Hana with curiosity. " how did you manage to agree?"

            Rukawa blushed for a while then answered. " He said that if I can survive in 40 days he'll do the same with Koshino in 50"

            " HHHHHmmmm… Good for him! I heard Koshino's been complaining a lot about Sendou's…" Hanamichi pauses for moment… !!

            " Ah…I remember! Koshino called them Hentai Habits"

WACK!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth: [holds her bump]…what did I do!!!!

Rukawa: How bad can you get in naming things Huh?! 

Sephiroth: T_T

Sendou: I kinda like it…

Sephiroth: Sendou-san…@_@

Rukawa: Aho…

Sephiroth:I'm not the only one who's bad in naming stuff. I know what you named Hana's…

Rukawa:…..[blush]

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "… … …" it was there Rukawa notice…FINALLY! What his Hana was wearing. Hana was wearing a tight black shirt that really shows his exotic features. His pants were of the same color and probably leather. Rukuwa was gonna have a nose bleed…actually he instantly had the nose bleed.

And so begins Rukawa Torture hahahahahha……

            " AHHHH!!! Kitsune! Daijobu?!" Rukawa was loosing blood fast.  Puddles of blood… all over and no matter how hard Rukawa tried covering his nose the pressure is indeed to great. 

            Hanamichi however panicked. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. Headbut Rukawa. The nosebleed stopped and Rukawa fell down unconscious.  

            After a few hours Rukawa finally woke up…

            "Finally! I thought you'd be like that forever."

            Rukawa got up almost instantly. He looks at Hanamichi who was still wearing the clothes he had on while ago. Nosebleed threatening to occur. He tries to hold it down and to his relief  it  did.

            " what the hell are you wearing!"

            " You like it. I was thinking of changing my wardrobe"

            " I…uh…" he was speechless but his brain was definitely not. _Oh god he looks good. Damn I wonder how it feels to tough his ass with that leather pants on. Damnit! I thought all will be ok  when he comes back. But it feels worse. His hear with that new flavor and I can't even touch him._

" Doshite? …T_T"

TBC…

 I hope you like it nway at first I wanted to make this chapter long but there were a few thing stopping me. One is…I am still thinking of ways to make Rukawa suffer. No not in a bad way…I really love Rukawa so much demo I like to imagine what he is like when he gets crazy specially over Hanamichi. Care to suggest? My niisan doesn't want to help T_T. Oh! The second is I definitely inherited one of Rukawa's best talents and proud of it  that is……ZZZZzzzzzzz…ja- Oyasumi nasai…

^_^


	4. Days4

Chapter4

            Gomenasai! Actually I saw a comic strip of slamdunk made by my onisan just for fun and there was some Japanese characters written on it when I tried to decipher it,. It read Sendou ad not Sendoh. I thought it really was  spelled like that in Japanese…T_T did I just do a very grave offence to all the Sendoh fans out there…gome!!!! I'll make it up I swear. I'm doing a Senkosh in this chapter.

[7:00am Sendoh's house]

            The sound of the alarm clock echoed through out Sendoh's room. The Ryonan Ace Player wakes up with that smile still stuck on his face.  He stretches and predicts the wonderful day ahead. Koshino promised him that they'd go to the amusement park. Of course after that they'll eat dinner in some quite restaurant. 

            No day could be better than this, especially when he made that little bet with Rukawa. He gets to see Rukawa suffer and also in case Rukawa breaks the little bet he will have a threesome kawai little Hana and his koibito, Koshino.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth: awww… Hana is really cute!!!

Sendoh: Neh…Hana-kun do you like my idea of a threesome with Koshino?

Sakuragi: …[blush]

Sephiroth: hahahahaha!!

Rukawa: Why You @#$%!! [Strangles Sephiroth]

Sephiroth: why put the blame on me? O_o

Rukawa: You're the one typing!!!! [Getting in a position to throw Sephiroth]

Sephiroth: Wahhh tasuketteeee!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The phone rings and Sendoh knew who exactly was calling him.

            " Hello?"

            " Akira?"

            "Hiro-kun!" pretending to be surprise by the call.

            _I forgot to ask you where we would meet_

            " Let's meet at the side of the entrance I'll be there in an hour."

            _Take you time I'm still dressing up. We have the whole day you know._

" I know…" Sendoh replies with a grin and puts the phone down.

AN HOUR LATTER… 

        A boy was waiting patiently in the crowd. His brown eyes, looking at the happy faces passing by. He did come a little early. He looks at the clock but before he could tell the time he heard someone shout his name. There! By running through the crowed was a smiling spiky haired boy. He called out his name again, this time clearer.

            "HIRO-KUN" Koshino just smiled at the smiling boy. He went towards him and called out gently…

            " Akira-san" Sendoh not caring about the crowd hugs his love so tightly as if they haven't seen each other for ten years straight.

            " Ano….Akira-san" Sendoh lifts his head to stare at the captive eyes of is lover. Koshino smiles and said " I miss you too" he pushes Sendoh away from him but gently careful so as not to make the other think he was rejecting him. "…we should go now". Sendoh frowned at the lost of contact but sighed happily when Koshino grabs his hand gently.

            Both of them decided to eat lunch inside the park. I never seizes to amaze Sendoh how his Koibito love sweets. And couldn't survive a day without eating some kind of pastries. Nonetheless it is truly a kawai side of him. Again…all he could do is smile. ^_^ 

            "neh…did Hanamichi come home already" asked the smiling boy with Spiky hair.

            "hai"

            "Are you sure you want to do this"

            Sendoh smiles at him and says. " Oh yes I do and I believe you want it too"

            Koshino blushes all the way. Although he really wanted a piece of that redhead his too embarrass to show. Also just thinking about what Rukawa might do to him sends him the shivers. Rather not think about it…

            Sendoh was observing him the whole time. His koibito looks so cute when in deep thought he just wanted to…to…

            Koshino was thinking the whole time then he realized that he completely ignored Sendoh. He felt kinda guilty so he looks at him to give him an apologetic look to his surprise what greeted him was a lips gently placed on his own.

            " a…ano…Akira…um…" Sendoh shuts him up by another kiss this time more passionate.

            " Shhhh…Do u still want to go to the rides?"

Hanamichi: [feeding Sephiroth with soup] I can't believe you can right sappy

Sephiroth: that wasn't sappy!!!! Right Rukawa

Rukawa: I'm not talking to you!

Sephiroth: You just did

Rukawa: … … …[holding a murusame]

Hanamichi: Please we're in the hospital.

Rukawa: that's an advantage right? She can be treated right away.

Sephiroth: That's not Fair…T.T

TBC

            Sigh I hope I did good nway I'm still thinking if I should have a SenXKosh. You know maybe I will!!! This will be in NC-17 soon so if it's gone it's already there. I'm really sorry I really have too many thing to do in school review please hope you like it this is my um…sorry fic ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz


	5. days5

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh I hope…

 **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

**Author's notes: **I uh… I DIDN"T GET REVIEWS!!! T_T but here's the good news I'm over my writer's block WAI!!!!! Hope you enjoy

Chapter 5 

            Rukawa woke up with his back aching…(hehehehe… you wanna know why? NO!!! He didn't do it with Hana!!!! He'll do this extremely torturous sacrifice than to see Hana in Sendoh and Koshino's arms. If he can hold it, HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!! Rukawa torture.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa: Good thing you know. Now why can't you be nice?

Sephiroth: aww…shaddapdap! Why can't you?

Rukawa: I wasn't meant to be nice.

Sephiroth: don't you think I don't know?

Sendoh & Koshino: T_T doshite sephy-kun? What did we do to you?

Sephiroth: (sweatdrop)…nwayz

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Flashback_

11 pm, Sakuragi was fast asleep. He was sleeping probably dreaming something nice. How do I know? Actually I don't I'm just assuming. On the other end Rukawa was wide awake with his stubborn um…hormones ^_^ getting the best of him. _Damn, _he though, _you just won't listen would you. _ He looks down as if expecting an answer from his…I…uh…sigh…fine! Length.  He tossed and turned, sat and lay down but the fact that his Hana-kun was there and willing for him made the temptation grow stronger. _Not even a hug._ Rukawa sighed. _ I can't even hug him for…WAIT! What time is it? _ Rukawa looks at the clock on the nightstand. _5 minutes passed twelve, 32 days more. _

Rukawa felt Hanamichi shift. He unwillingly turned around and saw something he wasn't supposed to see. Sakuragi was face to face with him.  Sakuragi was absolutely beautiful. He was lying on his side. We'll of course he was facing Rukawa. The first three buttons of his shirt was undone that expose his tanned and well muscular chest. His right hand was closed and was near his face making him look like a child. The warm yellow light of the lamp added the highlights of both Sakuragi's skin and hair giving him an ethereal. Up to know it never seizes to amaze him how his Koibito could look so…so…beautiful and no matter how much Rukawa wanted the redhead, he couldn't touch him well at least for 32 days. Rukawa suddenly twitched and silently releases a thousand curses in his mind. These coming 32 days will be the worst days of his life and if things couldn't be more tormenting enough Rukawa heard Sakuragi sigh and as he look at him he saw the redhead smile. Rukawa suddenly lost himself he got up and place himself on top of his redhead but not lying completely on him. That was it the redhead was too much. Rukawa was not anymore in control…but paused to admire the honey-brown eyes as it opened. 

            "Rukawa?" Rukawa snapped out of his…'temporary insanity'?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa: what da! …WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!! (Points at the monitor)

Sakuragi: (looks at the monitor) hm…let me see…. OH! It says 'temporary insanity'

Rukawa: I know what it says do'aho

Sakuragi: TEMMMEEEEEE!!!! Kitsune! Why did you ask?

Rukawa: it was an expression!

Sakuragi: nani!! Kitsune can express himself?! NYAHahahahahahaha

Sephiroth: I revise my opinion they both are.

            (Rukawa and Sakuragi glares at Sephiroth)

Sephiroth: hahahaha! (sweatdrops and takes a step backwards)…WAAAaaaaaahahO_o! (Flies up the air but still managed to cling on her laptop. It's a miracle!)

            ^_^  I will save my laptop even if it causes me my life all of my fanfics and art are there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "…………"

            "Rukawa Doshite?" Sakuragi looks at him worried.

            "betsuni…just go back to sleep" Hanamichi nods and goes back to sleep but before that he kisses Rukawa on the nose.

            " Hana-kun! Are you crazy! We're not supposed to do that".  Sakurai shook his head and said the bet was for you and not mine".

            " so you mean if you—"

            " haha. Nice try" Sakuragi cut before Rukawa could finish"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa: hey wait a minute. How the hell will Sendoh know I did it with Hana.

Sephiroth: are you planning to cheat Rukawa?

Rukawa: … … …

Sephiroth: you won't be able to co'z I'm right here. Hahahaha! I won't let you.

Sendoh: that's not fair Rukawa! I'm right here.

Rukawa: THEN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            " Hana…I" Rukawa tries to give his lover an intimate hug but Sakuragi slaps his hand out.

            "Ite!!! Hana what was that for?"

            " Why don't you do something about those hands of yours."  Sakuragi then pulls himself under the covers and sleeps Rukawa just stares at his hands that are now trying to caress Sakuragi's face. _K'so! I really got to do something about this hand's. They got a mind of it's own. _Rukawa gets up and goes out of the bedroom. He went into the living room to open the closet beside the front door.

            "Where the hell is it?" he searched the entire closet throwing the 'other' stupid thing he has. Then he finds a box…

            " Ha found it!" he picks up the box and opens it. He pulled out two metal rings that are connected by a chain.

            " This is your punishment you stupid hands" Rukawa goes back to the bedroom and HANDCUFFED himself on the headboard. _ I know it will hurt in the morning but I'm no taking any chances._

End of flashback 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakuragi: wow that was a long flashback. You really recalled everything

Sephiroth: of course! I want all the details.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sakuragi wakes up and stretches. " ah! What a wonderful day it will be today, neh Kistsune…" Sakuragi's eyes widen when he saw hi koibito's face. Rukawa's eyes were red, his eye bags are really shown. And his body…well it looked like it was running for a week…and wait… are those.

            "…handcuffs" Rukawa just stares at Sakuragi.

            " You told me to do something about my hands."

            " oh…"__

TBC…

Rukawa: what! How could you leave me tied into a bed.

Sephiroth: it's payback time Rukawa. You threw me to many times for your own good.

Rukawa: why you @#$%

Sephiroth: yeah go ahead I'm not afraid of you I'll just torture you more.

Rukawa: … … …

Sephiroth: WWWAAAHHHHH TASUKETTE!!!

Ok how was it so far? Are there too many self-insert? Sorry bout that I'm a little Hyper today co'z I at too much sweets. I really pretend to talk to them you know. Hahahaha. Onisan says it's weird because sometimes I look like a child talking to an imaginary friend. Nway reviews please they really inspire me you know. K don't worry the next chapter will be up though I'm still thinking if it's going to be NC-17 but most of my friends said not to. How bout you what would you like it to be? I have to go I thing all the sugar has been used up….Zzzzzzzz…oyashuminashaiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzz

^_^


	6. days6

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh I hope…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

**Author's notes: **thanks for the reviews. Oh thank you so much um… 'moonlight tuxedo madness'…is this right? N way hope you enjoy. Oh and warning I'm Sleepy so if I'm saying nonsense in this fic which I normally do tell me. Um…Rukawa will really turn out weird in this fic….no don't flame it's not bad I swear!

**Chapter 6**

[Gym Shohoku basketball court]

            Basketballs dribbling and shoes squeaking were the sounds made by the team. Of course there was the Rukawa cheerers or…whatever you call them. Ever so loyal and true to their already taken hero…(but they didn't know yet) and cheering him on. (Do they irritate you? I think there cute!) …Ok so what's wrong with the picture…sigh didn't you notice? Where are the fights? You know the punches and the kicks with an added shout of 'kitsune' and a cold murmur of 'do'aho'.

            Everyone was surprise when the say Rukawa playing lazily today. Well not only today but for the past 3 days. And what the hell are those marks on his risk? It doesn't look like slashes. The whole team couldn't help but steal a glance from the brunette. All wanted to question him…well except for Sakuragi.  But he really couldn't stop the guilt crawling in him for his kitsune.

            "Sakuragi-kun?"

            Sakurai instantly turned his head towards the voice. He skips and jumps and strides towards her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakuragi: skips? Strides? …???

Sephiroth:… …

Sakuragi: kitsune was right. You really are bad at this.

Sephiroth: SHUT UP! I warned you that I tend to say stupid things right now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Haruko-chan! Konichiwa!"

            " You're doing pretty good today"

            " hahahah!!!!!!!" and Sakuragi makes his famous idiotic grin!!! ( don't get me wrong I love that grin)

            " But I'm worried about Rukawa-kun. He seems pretty tired." Sakuragi pales at Haruko's words…but manages to reply.

            "That Stupid Kitsune doesn't need to have your worry Haruko-chan!" but he couldn't hide the worry in his voice thankfully Haruko didn't notice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sephiroth: Calm down Rukawa!!!!

Rukawa: How can I! THAT FREAKY GIRL IS WITH MY HANA!!!!!

Sephiroth: you'll get her for this.

Rukawa: GGGGRRRRRRR… … … … I will?

Sephiroth: yup! After all there is a rule that you must take back what is yours and punish the one who takes them. Hahahahahhahhahaha! Ahahahahaha!

Rukawa: [sweat drop and pales]… somehow I'm beginning to  be afraid of that idea.

Sephiroth: Wai!!!! Rukawa's afraid hahah Rukawa's afraid hahaha… Rukawa's---

            FWAP!

Sephiroth: O_o Orroo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            _That bitch! Why is she all over my Hana-kun. Grrrrr! I got to find away to get her away from my Hana! But how… I could carry her and throw her out sending her to outer space…. Nah I do that to Seph _( why you!!!!!!) _I could steal Hana back. No can't do that I'll break the bet._

While he was thinking Rukawa didn't notice that he was dribbling the ball,; avoiding imaginary opponents and executing a perfect fade-away jump.

            'kitsune' Sakuragi thought.

            " WAHHHHH!!!!! RUKAWA, RUKAWA L-O-V-E RUKAWA" the banshees scream.

            " Rukawa-kun" Haruko drools.

            _What do I do? _Rukawa stares at Haruko with her hearty eyes and a drool threatening to escape her mouth. _I GOT IT!_

Rukawa goes toward Haruko and stops right in front of her. Haruko stiffens.

            _ Ok I can do this!!!!! There is nothing to it. He does this all the time._ After concentrating for five minutes which Haruko didn't mind since she was with her prince. 

            Rukawa forces himself a smile (not the smile he gives to Sakuragi baka…that one's reserve.) and not only a smile a grin kinda…no exactly like…Sakuragi's?! Idiotic grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Rukawa: Why You!!!! What the hell did you do to me?

Sakuragi: what do you mean idiotic grin?!

Sephiroth hahahaha…

Rukawa: I'm deleting this chapter right now

Sephiroth: yah sure go ahead I'll make another one and this time it contains senkoshhana.

Rukawa:.. … … …

Sephiroth: wow!!! I scared you again I---

            FWAP! BASH!

Sephiroth: T_T ITE!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rukawa-kun daijobu?" All eyes are on Rukawa now.

"… … … …"

"Ruka—" Haruko  barely finished his name when Rukawa laughed hysterically…like Sakuragi?

" WAHahahahahahha! Daijoubu—um" _damn it what was her name again…ah _"Haruko-chan…Co'z I am a Tensai after all"

Wow! Now every ones mouth hung wide open especially Sakuragi who seems is about to …faint.

" what happened to Rukawa?" Kogure asked with concern. But Mitsui just holds his hand firmly. He was trying to surprises the laughs he wanted to bring out. " I don't know min-kun but it looks like the Sakuragi side of him is out"

OH… and Ryota just laughs

"Are you sure your ok"

" Hai Haruko-san" and as proof he dribbles the ball showing his outstanding skills not the same as Sakuragi's of course because this time it is worth seeing. But still his damn grin is still on his face.

Sakuragi snaps out from his completely shocked state and goes toward Rukawa to punches him.

" Teme AHO!!!! What was that for?" and kicks Sakuragi

" I'm tying to snap you out of this" wrestles Rukawa.

" wah!!!! Tensai doesn't need You AHO!!!!!" avoids a kick.

" teme kitsune. Something's wrong because I am the only one who proclaims himself tensai" avoids a punch.

Rukawa lets go causing Sakuragi to loose his balance and falls on the floor. " BWAHAHAHAHAH I DON'T NEED YOU HELP BWAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Rukawa walks away and actually sing ' OREWA TENSAI BASKETOMAN!!!!!'

We'll that worked. Haruko is to shocked to bother him or his Hana-kun. Actually everyone was to shocked to do anything. They are like manikins or something like that. Even Akagi was motionless.

 Rukawa goes to the locker room with a smile.

TBC

            AM I REALLY TOTALLY INSANE!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE T_T I told you I was out of my mind! Please don't sue me on this one my brain isn't functioning right specially whn I becan to draw Rukawa with Sakuragi's Grinning face Review PLEASE………… Want to SLEEP…………zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	7. Days7

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh I hope…

 "I'm trying here"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

…………………sigh…what do you call this sickness…Hana syndrome?

Chapter 7: Sendoh Tries to take advantage of the situation 

            29 days more…29 days to go. Did Rukawa survive? Or is he having his way with Sakuragi like a wild animal in bed he is.  Brrrr…shivers at the thought. But then again it is a dream come true for him and his lover to have Hana for just one night. Also he is a no way situation in wanting to go 5o days without Koshino…

            Yup. The ace of Ryonan was on his way to visit Shohoku high. Why? do you really need to ask? Well he wants to see if Rukawa is still alive. So there he walk slowly. Hentai grin etched in his face that even a very innocent person who has absolutely no education in sex break in a cold sweat.

            He finally stands in front of the Shohoku gates. Sendoh is really excited. Will he see a dead Rukawa? A sleepless Rukawa..? How about Rukawa in rage!!! Wow!!!!!!! Whatever Rukawa was there, he is one hundred percent sure that Rukawa has some kind of break down. But he didn't expect one thing though…

Training is over…and everyone is packing their things up…or at least that is what they are supposed to do.

            The shohoku basketball club members were as stiff as a board when they see their ace Rukawa Kaede acting all Hanamichi like in the court. 

            " TEME! Do'aho!!! What is wrong with you!"

            " KITSUNE! I should be the one asking you that."

            "ch. Nothings wrong with the tensai. Nyahahaha!!!!

            " What the hell is wrong with him!?" Ayako exclaims. 

"I have no idea…but I can give you one!!!!" 

WACK

" Ite Aya-chan." Miyagi screams as he holds his bump.

" Konihiwa! Mi…na…san…" Sendoh almost lost his sense of words when he saw Rukawa singing the Tensai song and headed for the showers with a smile.

" Hey what's going on here?"

" Sendoh-san!"  A freshman greets. " I have no idea but Sakuragi might have an idea." Points at Sakuragi.

Sendoh could not help but smile at the redhead. Sakuragi was shocked at Rukawa's actions that he was as stiff as a board. His lips were parted ad his red locks hanging in front of his face. _Kawai…_he thought. Now Sendoh is getting more eager to make Rukawa loose the bet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa: you better not try anything dirty.

Sendoh: me? [Innocent eyes]

Sephiroth: hahaha

Rukawa: and that goes for you too

Sephiroth: Gulp

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Sendoh is in heaven. _Sakuragi-kun is really beautiful. I really like him…well next to Koshino that is. I'm sure he will love the present of a threesome with him. He is very anxious too. _Sendoh's thoughts are way beyond this world. You can tell from the way hearts are appearing everywhere in his face.

" Um…Ano… Sendoh-san." Ayako taps the spiky head and all he could do was face her with a…

"…Huh?"

" We just cleaned the floor." Sendoh looks down at what the Shohoku team manager was pointing. " Your drooling on it"

" eh?" Sendoh immediately wipes the floor and before Ayako could complain about the spec Sendoh was already running towards Sakuragi. 

Yup. Sakuagi is still standing there, and still in shock. Sendoh waves a hand in front of Sakuragi's face. " Oi! Earth to Sakuragi. You there?"

Sakuragi shakes his head to escape the trance and said " ah! Smiley! When did you get here?" Sendoh as usual smiles at the redhead.

" I was here long enough to witness Rukawa."

"eh!"

Sendoh just laughs and Sakuragi just stares at him. " neh…Sakuragi-kun are you not mad at Rukawa…" Sendo asks curiously. His grin fading but not entirely.

" For you know…agreeing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth: Yeah that right!!!! Rukawa should be ashamed of himself.

Koshino: that's right. It's like giving Sakuragi-kun so freely to others. Not that I don't mind

Rukawa: Urasai! #%#

Sakuragi:…Hmmmmmm…

Rukawa: Ha-na-kun?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Sakuragi stops and thinks for a while. His face is dead serious. Sendo just watches the display of emotions on the redhead's face. 

 "We'll no actually. It's a punishment for him. hahahah!!!!" 

Rukawa: T_T Hana-kun

"And besides…" Hanamichi's face begins to soften.

" I trust Kaede."

" Sakuragi-kun" Sendoh's voice was barely heard. _Wah!!! My redhead is so innocent. Kawai!!!! He is so adorable this way. just look at his face. I can help it anymore. Ok Sendo this is a given opportunity. So…TAKE IT!!!!!_

" Nani Se-" but before Hanamichi could finish his sentence Sendo pounces on Hanamichi.

" OI. Teme smiley. What are you doing?" trying to break loose.

" I'm hugging you." Sendoh tightens his hug.

" I know that Baka!!!! So let go!!!!"

" Not a chance. I'm taking this opportunity. I only have 29 days to relish this luck. I'm not wasting it."

" NANI!!!!" Sakuragi's voice echoed throughout the gym. All of the people inside where watching the scene.

" Wow!!!! Another interesting event" Mitsui just sits there with is Min-kun on his lap.

Meanwhile…

Rukawa just finished his shower. _What is that do'aho doing? Making such noise_…. Rukawa puts his clothes on including his cold mask since it was almost hard to put it back on. _That baka's defect can easily be caught once you started. Better be careful in using it._

Rukawa takes his duffle bag and opens the door. His eyes widen as he saw…

TBC

THAT IS IT!!!! I'm vutting it right here… I'm really running out of ideas here. Gomena!!!!! I think the fever is coming down on me pretty bad so I really need to rest. I got soaked it the rain from head to foot. T_T bogs-san is so mean telling me how nice the rain is T_T. ^_^  Nwayz Please Review.


	8. Days8

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh I hope…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

I am insane. I am starting to admit that.Ok Rukawa is really turning out weird. Hhhmmmmm……

Chapter 8: Run Sendoh Run!! 

Rukawa just finished his shower. _What is that do'aho doing? Making such noise_…. Rukawa puts his clothes on including his cold mask since it was almost hard to put it back on. _That baka's defect can easily be caught once you started. Better be careful in using it._

Rukawa takes his duffle bag and opens the door. His eyes widen as he saw…

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh: what?

Rukawa: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT

[ Sephiroth and Koshino pulling Rukawa away from Sendoh]

Rukawa: get off [ throws Seph followed by Koshino]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Rukawa's widens like saucers. Sendoh was hugging or rather clinging to Sakuragi like he was his lifeline. _What the…_ was the only think Rukawa thought before he lost total control and he could only see Sendoh. Beat Sendoh. Torture Sendoh. Kill Sendoh. His steps became faster as he was ready to strike that bastard ( ehem….excuse that please) but he stopped dead on his tracks. Sendoh was giving him that smile and it wasn't his hentai grin at all. Sendoh's face spelled mischief that a no good scheming bastard would have. Rukawa decided to play it safe  and decided to wait what that hentai was going to say.

          "My, my aren't we short tempered today"

          "… …" Closing his fist tightly.

          " And I thought you will be more innocent like since I saw you act like him just a while ago." Rukawa was dead pale. He didn't show it though.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  


Sephiroth: as if he will ever.

Rukawa: …

Sephiroth: see what I mean

Rukawa: [throws Sephiroth and says in a cold tone] action still speaks louder than words.

Sephiroth: WWWWWWAaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Sendoh just snuggles his face with Sakuragi's. Rukawa is at the verge of exploding. Sakuragi knows it. The whole team knows it. Heck even Sendoh is having the cold sweat.

          "……………" _That damn bastard! That's my Hana-kun your groping over there. And…WhAt the HELL. Are you **licking him**!! _That's it all hell brakes loose. The Shohuko members came running out of the gym including the Rukawa brigade. Who in the right mind would stay there anyway? Well except for Sakuragi and Sendoh. But then again who ever said that they were in their right mind anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakuragi and Sendoh: hey!!!!!

Sephiroth: Gome….

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~

          Sendoh put up a brave face. But the certain fear of seeing Rukawa's breakdown sent chills at the back of his neck. He tightens his hug on Sakuragi who was still pushing him. Rukawa however is still glaring and promising a slow and painful death. 

          " Neh… Rukawa"

          " Korosu."

          " The bed"

          " …has nothing to do with beating the crap out of you."

          " Yes it does."

          " And what" Rukawa is loosing control of himself by the minute. Correction he just lost it and is aiming his fist right on the imaginary X mark on Sendoh's face.

           " Demo…his right though" Rukawa suddenly stops and almost looses his balance. As he realizes that that voice was awfully familiar. He looks at the source of the voice and there he saw still hugged by Sendoh, Sweet honey-brown eyes staring so innocently at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakuragi: is it just me or I have been awfully quiet during the first part.

Sephiroth: You finally admitting you're loud and obnoxious eh 

Sakuragi: Teme!!!!!!!

Sephiroth: you were screaming and squirming although all were focused on Rukawa since he was a walking timebomb at that time.

Sakuragi: Oh, …!… Matte! Squirming? Hey wait! Don't you dare put a line over the…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " Hana-kun" Rukawa look like he was in the verge of tears. " Whose side are you on?" he continued.

          " Demo Kitsune…he is right"

          " Doshite" 

          " The bet was you go 40 days without Ha-Sakuragi-kun" Sendoh suddenly changed as he saw Rukawa's rage firing up again. " Meaning you can't defend him either." Rukawa backed away. Sendoh sidn't miss this and laughed at Rukawa who was now staring at the floor, as it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

          " OI! Smiley Take your hands off me."

          "  Why Hana-kun. Kaede is not in flames anymore."

          "  I don't like your perverted hands touching me."

          _Damn it! Now what do I do! Grrrr damn that Sendoh! I swear when this is over his dead! _Rukawa took a quick glance only too see Sendoh still clinging on his Hana. _Dammit!!! What do I do? Damn it Kaede! Think…_

" Aw! Hana-kun your cheek is so smooth and…" Sendoh saw Rukawa approaching theme determination is clearly seen in the blue orbs. " Nani Rukawa?" for the first time he loosens his hold on Sakuragi. _His loosing it I win the bet. Hahahah. Koshino Hana-kun will be ours for one sweet night. It's my present for you my sweetie._

Rukawa ran fast toward Sendoh. Sendoh however made himself ready for whatever was there to arrive. He's not that stupid as not to be prepared. He knows how strong Rukawa is.

          " I'm ready for you Rukawa" Rukawa smirks at this made Sendoh lose his guard and before he realizes what the hell happened he was on the floor with Rukawa on top of him hugging him in a deathgrip.

          " Ru…Rukawa!"  Both Sakuragi and Sendoh stammered.

          " Can't touch Hana so I grab you."

          " what is this got to do with anything?" 

          " I'm hugging you so you won't hug Hana."

          " What!" both Sendoh and Sakuragi had their mouths hung wide open.

~ an hour later~

          Hanamichi was bored and was carelessly dribbling the ball. Sendoh and Rukawa were eight feet away from him. Rukawa was still on Sendoh hugging him and never loosing his rather painful grip.

          " Neh…Hana. How long would Rukawa cling on to me like this"

          " why don't you ask hi?"

          " I would but" he points at Rukawa. Sakuragi followed Sendoh's finger and saw the fox boy sleeping and drooling over Sendoh. _Kawai,_ he thought. Half of Sendoh's shirt was already wet. " Hiro will be really worried if I'm not home"

          Sakuragi raised an eyebrow at that. " You know, you started this."

          " Could you at least help?" 

          " Fine…I'll wake him up" Sakuragi gets up from his sitting position and walks toward them. Sendoh however pales and said " Are you crazy. This gut wacks the first thing/person that's near him when he wakes up" 

          " that's your problem not mine" Sendoh pouts.

          " Hana…" Sendoh braces him self for what he knew would come. " KITSUNE!!!" came Sakuragi's loud voice as he shook Rukawa from his slumber. Rukawa snapped his eyes open from slumber ready to punch anyone unluck enough to be on the way._ Who the hell!_ Since he was on to of Sendoh he got up and slammed his fist right on Sendoh's jaw.

          "Hm" Rukawa finally realizing the situation and grinned. _Ha finally I get to hit that Hentai without loosing Hana oh that feels so good. _He again smiled to himself.

          " Rukawa, sendoh needs to go home so let him go"

          "no…"

          " why?"

          Rukawa tightens his grip on Sendoh " will bring take him to his house"

          " uh-huh…and hugging him all the way." Sendoh is half unconscious.

          " to keep his hands of you. My way ."

          "NANI!!!" was Sendoh and Sakuragi's reply.

TBC

 NO Please don't be mad. Sendoh is a bad boy that is why I think he deserves this. Hahahahah!!!!! Nway I don't know why but I that idea just popped in when I was reading bogs-san suggestions. Hahahahahah arihagato * hugs and kisses bogs* whahahahahaha!!!!! Me so hungry me eat. Ja-


	9. days9

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

**Author's note**: gomenasai it took me way to long to update. I'm really busy these days hope you understand^_^ for some reason this part is about Drools. Don't ask me why…well maybe because for the past two weeks I have been seeing nothing but drool. Anyway drools are a very creative medium. You'll get what I mean. And um the scenes are randomly changing please bear with it….

Chapter 9 

            Ok, Rukawa is following Sendoh almost everywhere. He's not only following him but clinging to him as well. Isn't it a drag? For the past four days Rukawa made sure that Sendoh keeps his hands to himself. Before Sendoh could even put his foot out his house Rukawa was already sticking to him like glue and I mean literally. the only time he lets Sendoh go is when…he is sure that Sendoh is in school and when Sendoh is inside his (Sendoh's) house.

          A new café just opened. The food is great and the price is fitting for students. Koshino is sitting comfortably beside the window. A table reserve for four…. since he was the first one to arrive he ordered a glass of lemon aid and told the waiter to come back when the 'others' arrive. 

          It didn't take long for a particular red head to enter the premises. Koshino blushed at the sight. Sakuragi waved at him and Koshino pointed a seat for him.

          "Where's Kitsune and Sendoh?"

          " I have no idea. Anyway would you like to order a drink?"

          " yeah sure"

          Koshino calls for the waiter

          " What will you have sirs?"

          " I'll have another orange juice please." Koshino said politely.

          " Ummmm… I'll have green tea." Sakuragi said not so politely.

          " I didn't know you drink green tea!"

          " I don't. we'll not until the kitsune forced it down my throat."

          Koshino watched Sakuragi as his lips touched the end of the cup to drink. _ Kawai!!!!!!!! I wonder what it is like to taste those sweet lips. I really hope I can taste you Sakuragi-kun. _

" Neh, Koshino" 

          "Hm?"

          " You're drooling"

          " eh?"  Koshino looks at his overflowing glass caused by his not stop drools. _Kso! How embarrassing._

          " neh does Rukawa know he'll meet us here?"

[ train station]

          Sendoh was waiting for the train. He was obviously on his way to meet Sakuragi and Koshino. He could just imagine the two together sitting on the table chatting with each other…..aaaaahhhhh…such a beautiful sight. His daydream would have lasted the whole trip if it weren't for this stupid fox-eyed creep. Rukawa was still there holding him for dear life. Only for Rukawa, if it were possible he would have hugged Sendoh until he dies from suffocation…actually

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rukawa: why can't I kill Sendoh

Sephiroth: Ch. I won't let you I'm a Sendoh fan too ya know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Rukawa was happily drooling on Sendoh's raincoat. Yup that's right. Sendoh is not taking any chances, and no matter how stupid he looks like wearing a raincoat in the middle of summer he'd do it that be soaking wet with Rukawa's saliva. Passers by just stared and wondered how a man can have that many fluids in his body. The whole waiting area was flooded with it. The janitor in the station simply got tired mopping and just placed a ' Caution Wet Floor' in the area. The train finally arrives Rukawa wakes up from his slumber. 

          " Finally your awake! Can you let go of me now?"

          " No."

          " Doshite?"

          "… …" 

          " Yare.yare"

          " Where you heading?" the fox eyed boy ask as they boarded the train.

          " Funny of you to ask."

          " Just answer."

          " Where on our way too see Hana."  At that remark Rukawa's eyes widens like saucers. At in less that a second pulls Sendoh out the train.

          " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"  Sendoh struggles to get lose he grabs a pole attempting to remain in the train. " Hana is waiting!"

          " OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Rukawa pulls harder…

[Meanwhile]

          " What's taking them so long?" Sakuragi finished his third glass of tea. Koshino was just staring at him. _How long will I stay with this idiot? Argh! Where's kitsune and Smiley…come to think of it…god please let them be alive. _

_          Hana is so kawaii!!!!! Akira please take your time. I'm really enjoying this time alone with the redhead you know._

" Oi! Koshino!"

          " Hmmmmm" alleluia he responds. 

          " It's been almost two hours. I'm leaving."

          _What! No! Quick Hiro think! This is one of the rare occasions when you get to have this adorable red head for company don't you dare screw it! _

" Matte Sakuragi-kun. Would you like to go out? There is really no reason to spoil such a nice day." Sakuragi thought about it for a second but agreed anyway.

[Still in the train station]

          " Rukawa we just missed the fifth train! What the hell is wrong with you?"

          " I told you, no meeting Hana."

          " But they're waiting for us."

          "… … …! They?"

          " I thought I told you before. Hiro and Sakuragi-kun are waiting for us in the café."

          " NANI!"  Rukawa's voice blasted through the entire station and all Sendoh could do is cover his poor ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sephiroth: aaaaaaaaahhhh…*stretches and cracks her fingers*

Rukawa: get back to work 

Sakuragi: that's right no time for relaxing.  

Sendoh : that's right this is your fault for neglecting this fic for the past weeks

Sephiroth: demo…

 Koshino: go on spit spot…

Sephiroth: [sweatdrop] did I just type a line from Mary Poppins I must be really loosing it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Koshino and Sakuragi were walking down the sidewalk. Both of them agreed to just leave the café or rather the two bastards. _Gosh! How luck can I get? A day with Sakuragi-kun. Akira how I wish you are here with me spending time with this kawaii redhead!!!!!!!_

          " Neh, Sakuragi-kun, what do you plan to do today?" 

          "huh?" Sakuragi said too quickly making it obvious that Koshino startled him. " I was planning to go to a sweet store."

          " A sweet store."

          " Kaede started having them since the first day of the bet. I think he uses it as a substitute for you know"

          " oh…but I don't think it will be enough."

          " Eh? What do you mean?"

          H_ave you ever looked at yourself Hana! No one can replace you! _ "Um… nothing forget about it."

[ at some other sidewalk] 

          Pedestrians shielded themselves for dear life from the rather um…unidentified running object passing their way. Rukawa was practically running at neck breaking speed with Sendoh like a poor owner being dragged my his very large dog only this time he has no option to let go. 

          " Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

          " I tried didn't I but no you wouldn't listen. Now is it still my fault?"

          " Just shut up."

          " oh and now you tell me to shut up. I would because I would like to protect myself. I'm more worried about my life as you carelessly cross the streets. Rukawa! Look behind you and see how many policemen are chasing us for your j-walking …Um, correction j-running.and…"

          **BANG**

POOR Sendoh. His whole body was introduced to a thick metal pole. " Rukawa you #$%&*"

          " Hana's not there"

          " Wha?" Sendoh looks through the café window and saw no sign of Sakuragi or Koshino.

[ Candy Store]

          " You sure did buy a lot of sweets."

          " I love sweets too. Anyway…here" Sakuragi hands Koshino a strawberry flavored lollipop.

          " Domo. Sakuragi-kun…I ah…" Befor Koshino could finish what he was saying his mouth was practically watering. Sakuragi was licking his chocolate flavored lollipop in a not so innocent manner. _Oh my gosh! God please help me become that lollipop just for this day!!!!!! _This was not good. Koshino is  within the thin line of fainting or nosebleed and he didn't' what any of those options. He valued his pride you know. But drooling did not count.

{outside the candy store]

          " Rukawa where are we going"

          " buy Candy"

          " oh…um…" Sendoh was surprise to actually see Rukawa let go of him and started to stick his face on the window. A thin line of saliva oozing down it. _Wow! Is there candy really that good?_ His question was soon answered when he saw who were inside the candy shop. He too started sticking his face on the window mimicking Rukawa. Only this time Sendoh included a nosebleed and people passing by stare. Some foreigners takes pictures of this extremely unusual event. Koshino was pleading for his hormones to calm down but they wouldn't listen.

          Sakuragi just kept on licking his lollipop without a care in the world.

TBC

Sephiroth: now I can relax

Koshino: am I going to kiss Sakuragi-kun?

[ a ball is thrown at them]

Sephiroth: gah! I might die before I even finish this fic!

Rukawa: stay away from Hana!

Sendoh: I act a little strange here me loosing my temper

Sephiroth: wouldn't you when you got a rather large leech with you for the past four days

Sakuragi: why am I innocent here

Sephiroth because you are and I luv you that way

Rukawa: [grabs Sakuragi] mine

Sephiroth yareyare

          Gomen I took so long. I hope you enjoy. AAAAAAAHhhhhhh need to rest I really need to squeez this fic into my schedule. To many thing to do. Anyway tell me what you think onegai…..dommo!!!!!!!!


	10. days10

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

Author's note: gomenasai it took me way to long to update. I'm really busy these days hope you understand^_^

I also have a little trouble about this fic coz I was planning to make this nc-17…demo it's not allowed anymore so I have to revise my thoughts.

Chapter 10 

          Well the sun is on its way. And no one could stop the break of day. Where people go on to start their day. _Ha! Yeah right!_ The red head thought. Sakuragi is in a very bad mood. He was lacking sleep and his back was aching because of the awkward position he has all night. Why? Well because there was a certain brunette currently sleeping (actually unconscious would be a better term) on a hospital bed for 2 days straight. 

          " Kitsune why did you do something as stupid as that?" he whispered, not wanting too disturbed his koi's precious rest.

"Mmmmmm…this is really good" Sakuragi his halfway through the lollipop…(go Hana go!!!). _Koshino!!!!!!!! Get a hold of yourself. This is a candy store for kami-sama's sake. _Koshino was practically begging the gods to keep his erection down. _This is not good._ He is barely and I mean literally barely resisting the urge to take the redhead then and there.

          " Neh, Koshino. You don't like the flavor?" the redhead asked sounding almost innocently.

          " I uh…" Koshino was literally speechless. His normal mind is way gone now. Outside the candy store Rukawa and Sendoh is almost at the verge of dehydration, well considering the amount of saliva evaporating on the pavement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth: EEEEEeeeeewwwww!!!! I really have to make sure not to get wet in the rain.

Ru, KA and Wa Cheering girls? : aaaaa! Let's go out when it rains

Sephiroth: ???? Why???… WAIT how did you all get here?!!!

RU Cheering girl: that's Rukawa's saliva it will be like kissing him

Rukawa: ….

Sephiroth: [sweat drop] That's disgusting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          The redhead looks absolutely adorable. He really looks so innocent and childish. Koshino is really trying to hold down the hell that was storming under. How long? Well that really depends on the redheads actions. And I guess he wont be stopping really soon considering how he is 'enjoying' his lollipop. 

          " Oi Koshino, you don't like it?"

          " Ah it's not that… it's just that…. oh god!" Koshino exclaimed. Sakuragi is licking the sides of the lollipop slowly and I mean very slowly making you see how juicy and very tempting it is to suck the pink thing off.

          Outside the store, Rukawa was practically controlling his hormones down!

          " KAMI-SAMA HANA if you don't stop, I'm taking you right then and there!" Sendoh nodded in agreement. " And…wait a minute."  Sendoh looks at him with hidden lust that are definitely for his Hana. 

          " What he hell are you nodding about?" grabs Sendoh's collar.

          " I am agreeing to the fact that we can't hold are hormones anymore."

`        " Hana is mine." The fox-eyed boy stated with a cold tone that could freeze hell.

          " Aa, go ahead. But we can have him later." Rukawa pales at Sendoh's word. " Anyway I'm not the one you're suppose to focus on right now you know" he said with his hentai grin of his. Rukawa look through the window of the candy store and saw Koshino, who obviously lost all of his self-control. _Damn it Kaede think! Nope can't think of any.' _  So without thinking he stormed the candy store with Sendoh's screams behind saying…

          " Rukawa I swear, If you do anything that could harm my Hiro-kun. We will make Hana's night worth remembering" _god even in situations like this Sendoh still can't keep his hentai thoughts out. But he's right do'aho stop it know I can't punch Koshino out how do I stop this situation! PLUS MY GROIN is screaming for release!_

" Kaede?"  Sakuragi stopped his sweet torture with the lollipop. Rukawa was suddenly in front of him and staring at him with lustful eyes.

          " Oi Rukawa, are you really going to. Well that's definitely ok with us but…"

          " Urusai!" Rukawa cut of Sendoh's line but never broke the eye contact he had with the redhead.

          "  Ka…Kaede?" Sakuragi is really nervous now. Rukawa is holding his hand in an intimate gesture. This made Sakuragi blush like mad. Everyone was silent. They were all practically at the edge of their seat in the fast turn of the events. Sendoh and Koshino however were praying to whom ever gods they believe in for Rukawa to give in and from the looks of it he was. Rukawa held Sakuragi's hand ever so gently as he began to move it towards his mouth. Then Rukawa started licking the lollipop. 

          " Kitsune!" was the only reply Sakuragi could muster. Rukawa bits and chews the lollipop rather that lick it. He stares deeply into Sakuragi's eyes. Sakuragi blushes even more. _ Ah! What the hell is kitsune up to…_but before Sakuragi could finish his line of thought. The next thing he knew is that Rukawa was stuffing his mouth with all the sweets he could eat… actually more than he could eat. Koshino was totally shocked at this too he tries to stop Rukawa but was greeted with a rather large 'jaw breaker' Sendoh rushed towards them in fear of his lover. He grabbed some lickerish and tried to tie Rukawa with it. Duh, Rukawa just ate through it. And forced a cotton candy down the broomheads thought. 

The fight between um, …force-feeding fight??? Nway! Never stopped for hours Koshino and Sakuragi just stared in awe. Even if the officers were there they didn't have the guts to stop two boys who are over six feet and well built, did they?  Well, this is a good thing right? The three have forgotten their 'tiny' problem about their hormones ^_^  

          " Aren't we going to stop them?" asking the still shocked redhead who had his hots a little while ago.

          " I don't think so. From the looks of it those two are about to lay unconscious from too much sweets"

          " Nani!!"

 " Well it's too late to stop them now"  and as if on queue  Sakuragi and Koshino heard a loud thud. Sendoh and Rukawa lay unconscious on the floor.

TBC

Sephiroth: **I'm free** HAHAHHAHA sem-break!!! HAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA (stretches)

Sakuragi: sembreak?

Sephiroth: Hai!!!!  ( smiles at Sakuragi)

Sakuragi and Rukawa: oh it is ha ( smiles evilly)

……………………….

Sephiroth: NNNNOoooooo hanashite!!!!! Ahhhhh!!! ( drags and locks Sephiroth in the study room)

Sakuragi: and stay there until you finish the fic!

Sephiroth T_T doshite


	11. days11

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

Author's note Wahahahahahhahaaaaaa!!!!! People beware I am totally out of my mind right now!!!!!!! WWWAAAAAAHahahhhhhaaaaaaa!!!!! Ah!!!!! DOMO arigatou mina for your reviews…

I dedicate this too niisan miss you sooooOOOO much!! …*Snickers* you might find this situation familiar.

Chapter 11 

          At around noon in Kanagawa hospital the Ace of Shohoku, Rukawa Kaede lazily opens his eyes. He found himself staring at the ceiling trying to recall the events that happened before he was put into this place. 

          " Finally!" Rukawa slowly turned his head to the right to find a very relieved red head. 

" Hana" was his only confused reply. Obviously he has no idea why the hell he was in this bed. " You had a strong case of sugar-crash."  Rukawa stares at Sakuragi. Sakuragi stares back.

          "… … …"

          " YOU BAKA KITSUNE!" Rukawa suddenly found himself holding his…um rather large lump on his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rukawa: Hana Doshite!

Sakuragi: HMPH

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          " What the hell were you thinking? I thought you were a goner back there." Sakuragi barely held his tears. Rukawa just stays still unmoving as ever although a hint of guilt was present in his eyes. " You and Sendoh had a Major case of sugar-shock! I didn't even think that kind of thing was possible you know and-----blahblah" 

          Rukawa didn't pay attention to the redhead anymore he wanted rest and the last thing he needs right now is a sermon right now. _Do'aho. Demo…he's worried about me. My Hana is so sweet. And…wait! Did he just say the name SENDOH!!!._

"What do you mean Sendoh?" 

          " Aa you and Sendoh fainted when you had the candy-war. So you both suffered from the same case any way your both sharing the same room so shut up co'z he's still sleeping"

          " NanI!!!!!!!" Rukawa bolted right up. " Kitsune I told you to shut up. You might wake him up." Sakuragi gives Rukawa a 'Gori-like punch' to Rukawa. 

          " Ch." Rukawa just crosses his arms in front of his chest. " Why is he here?" 

          Sendoh's bed was right beside him. Koshino was there beside the broom head also fast asleep. " This was the only room vacant when we arrived here." 

          " … … …"

          " Are you hungry?"  The redhead asks and Rukawa just nods. " Ah, I knew you were." Sakuragi brought a tray in front of Rukawa. He places it on His lovers lap. Rukawa stares at the tray that was practically full of food. It had all his favorite food in it. There was freshly squeezes orange juice, a warm Miso soup, and assorted sushi. His favorite fruit is also there… ba…na…na…banana ( * hentai grin* wonder why that's his favorite hehehehehe!!!!) minutes passed by and Rukawa still hasn't touch his food. 

          " Daijoubu Kitsune. It isn't hospital food. I went home and cooked them for you so you better eat it up." Rukawa nodded and gobbles them up. Not long after they heard a groan from the other bed and was immediately followed by Koshino's heartfelt sobs. 

          " Akira! Thank god you woken up! Are you hungry would you like to eat" Sendoh was not paying attention to Koshino. Instead he was glaring at a certain fox-eyed boy who was glaring right back at him.

          It took a while before Sakuragi and Koshino notice the situation. But the two aces were literally glaring daggers at each other. 

          " You."  They both started. The venom in their voice could make Hades Freeze. And before Koshino and Sakuragi could even register what the hell was going on. The two aces were strangling each other determined to kill!!!! 

          " Kitsune what the hell are you doing."  Sakuragi screamed while pulling Rukawa as far as possible from Sendoh. " Akira yamette kudasai!!!" Koshino was almost in tears as he did the same to Sendoh…demo…all that the two brunettes could see was red and was clearly placed in front of them.

          "  Rukawa!!!!! Omae korosu! And after that I'll take you Hana." Sendoh send with a really hentai and evil grin.

          " … … …" Rukawa just kept his cold stare but his eyes where practically flaring with anger. (ØØ  Sendoh's hentai brain is still at work here) 

          " Ha! You're loosing it. You're loosing the bet right now."

          " Baka."  The stone man muttered.

          " nandato!" ( this kinda reminds me of Gojyo) . Well obviously Sendoh was shocked at Rukawa's reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sendoh: YEHEY!!!!!!! Rukawa is breaking the bet  (Hugs Sephy) DOOMMMMMOOOOO!!!!!

Rukawa: why you!!!! (Steals Sephy and strangles her) 

Sephiroth: @o@ 

Rukawa: fix this!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " I'm killing you to satisfy myself."

          " of what?" (sigh Sendoh cannot stop being hentai even if faced by death.)

          "  …see you die in pain."  Rukawa replies as he tightens his hold on Sendoh's neck. 

          " Hana-kun" Koshino pleaded.

          " Don' t Call him Hana-kun" a stoic voice declared within the smoke the two aces created while strangling each other. Koshino paled but continued what he was about to say to the redhead. " They'll injure themselves more if they stay like this we need to get He-" 

          **BANG! **

          A gunshot was heard shattering the window's glass and the four men lay stayed dead still. Which was fairly easy for Rukawa, BUT that's not the point! Who in the right mind would fire a gun inside a hospital? 

          " Hold-Up" ( T_T I could resist the urge gomenasai) in less than a second the four boys held up their hand in a gesture of surrender. 

          " Is this a Hostage?" Koshino seems to be in a thin line between fainting and screaming. He looks at the man from head to foot. He had long blond hair tied into a ponytail. He could tell what his eye color was since the latter was wearing sunglasses but you could tell that this man was a foreigner.

          "Yoroshiku." And spoke Nihonggo quite well too. " Are you going to kidnap us??" Koshino hid behind Sakuragi's back, which didn't miss Rukawa. He starts throwing thing at Koshino as Sendoh strangles to get up in order to murder the fox-eyed boy. Sakuragi tries to break free from Koshino's tight 'hug' in attempt to hit Sendoh for trying to injure his kitsune. In short the entire room was in chaos…well…not until another…

          **BANG!**

          Another widow was broken but they all again went still.

          " Ah no wonder they assigned me to these patients." He said happily. As he pulls an odd looking case. 

          "Nani?"  Saukuragi looks at the man with curiosity.

          " I'm the doctor assigned here. Orewa K. docta K"  He then opens the case and assembles something. They couldn't tell what since he was facing his back at them. 

          " Ah Doctor?" Sendoh stares at the foreigner's kawaii ass and decides that he might find a liking to older men with guns. 

          "  What kind of a doctor would attempt to shoot his patients?"  Koshino curses as he notices how his lover looks at the so-called sensei.

          "Ch" Rukawa as usual didn't give a damn.

          " What the hell is he doing?"  Sakuragi could help but feel worried. 

          "hehehee…..time for CHECKUP" he then shows the…wait…is…that a riffle!!!! And starts to loud it. Without second thought Rukawa and Sendoh got up in fear for dear life as the deranged doctor scopes them out aiming for, well literally their ass. 

          " What the hell are planning to do?! Autopsy our dead corps."  The spiky haired scream, as he ran catching up to the rather fast pacing Rukawa down the corridor.

          " Don't be silly these are just tranquilizers. I want good patients when I do checkups ahahahahahaaaa!!!!" K said in a cheerful and almost evil tone as he fires the riffle away straight into their butts

TBC

Sephiroth: yehey!!!!! K-kun I should've gotten you earlier to tame those two!!!! Hentai's^^

Rukawa & Sendoh: ØØ look who's talking.

K: ahahahahahahaa (pulls out his gun)

Rukawa & Sendoh: (pales and runs)

Sephiroth: wow (looks at K with starry eyes) domo.

K: No Problem you did promise me a fic right.

Sephiroth: ?.? I did???

K: yup. ( points magnum at her)

Sephiroth: (gulps) I did yup I did hahahahahaha.

Minna gomenasai!!!!!!! It took a long time M-I ano…are you mad???? Gome!!!!!! T_T domo……demo o gatta sleep……zzzzzzzzzzzzz


	12. author's notes

I'm afraid I can't continue for a while.sigh -_- Gomenasai me have lot of reasons why.  
  
I am lacking inspiration. Or maybe I just need to push myself more to do it. I'm even having an inner battle whether I should continue to write. In our University there is a festival called the lantern parade that happened before Christmas vacation. If anyone here are from U.P than you know what I'm talking about. Our College takes it so Seriously. Since I belong to the College of Fine Arts. To be honest I love to draw than to write. I HAVE WAAAAAAYYYYY TTTTOOOO MUUUCHHHH  
  
Demo domo arigato for the reviews I never got to thank anyone seriously before so I'm starting now. So Mina thanks a lot and I like to say something to the following people.  
  
M-I you have no idea how intimidating you are *gulp * demo. you're the one who usually kicks me in the shin to write.  
  
Blue-eyed-fox gomenasai for disappointing you T_T  
  
Tina caps thank you for always er.laughing at the nonsense I do. Yeah sigh I'm admit that insanity in my case is an understatement. Considering I'm either half-asleep or high on sugar when I write.  
  
bishounen lovah hai I know that I tend to have to many inserts but like I say I'm not normal to begin with.  
  
SLL I'm sorry I made you laugh like an idiot.  
  
And to everyone. I'm really sorry but I'll try to update after December 18,2002 hopefully I still have the will to write though 


	13. Days12

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

Author's note: **I'M ALIVE!!!!!!**  K will be gone soon Ok^^ so sorry K Fans. Airigatto for those who reviewed specially **M-i** and **Blue-eyed Fox**.****

**Chapter 12:**** Depressants and Stimulants**_ (know the difference)___

            AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

          Patients are now having serious thoughts of whether they made the right decision in choosing this hospital. Mysterious screams can be heard all through out the entire Hospital. IS SOMEONE BEING MURDERED HERE? Well they could say that. 

          People are 'literally' sticking themselves on the corridor walls. As two raven-haired basketball rookies tries to dodge and outrun (Is it possible??) the tranquilizer darts being shot by the crazy Doctor K. 

Sendoh's screams are now reaching to the hospital parking lot. Why? Duh, Do you expect Rukawa to scream as well. The crazy doctor just wouldn't stop. Rukawa and Sendoh made a sharp turn to who knows where while K was still behind shooting his heart out. (I didn't mean he was shooting his own heart-_-) Koshino And Sakuragi where trailing behind both of the Shock at the situation. 

          " Neh…Sakuragi-kun" Koshino tried to ask but was already panting.

          " Nani?"

          " Those two really has lots of energy considering that they just barely recovered."

          " I'm not surprised about that. What's really surprising is that doctor."

          " Doshite?"

          " Just hurry up and run!"

          Rukawa and Sendoh have managed to go around the hospital for the third time. K is still chasing them. 

          " Shit! This doctor is Nuts!!!!!! And here I was thinking he's cute. We'll he's still cute but…" Sendoh looks at Rukawa.

          "… … …"

          " How come I'm the only one talking here?" Sendoh is really getting irritated now.

          "… … …"

          "You should talk more often you know." 

          "… … …" 

          " Fine." Sendoh is determined to ignore the kitsune now. Well almost until he heard a…

          THUD. Rukawa suddenly fainted face first on the floor. _Wow! Rukawa manages to finish 2 corridors before fainting. He's really something. Can't be…OW! _ Sendoh looks at where the pain was coming from. To put is simple…HIS ASS. And the last thing he thought is…_shit we're in for it now._

" Woo-hoo K wins" The crazy American Doctor waves!!!! He hooks Rukawa on to his shoulder and drags Sendoh to his quarters…!!!… I mean Office…!!!…Oh what the hell!!!…  To the GP room... ( Happy!)

[One hour later]

          "…Ugh…" 

          "… … …"

          Rukawa and Sendoh still have the effects of the tranquilizer darts. Although half conscious they were still not aware of their surroundings. 

          " Great!! You two are awake" At the sound of that…ehem…perverted voice the two Rookies suddenly became wide-awake. The reality of the situation is hitting them in full force. 

          " What the hell do you think your doing!" Sendoh's voice almost shattered the glass window.

          "…Hana…" (He speaks!!! It's a miracle!!!)

          K looks at Sendoh and stares at him for a while. Sendoh is sure the hair at the back of his neck is spikier than the one on his head. K then began to smile…hehehe…of course it was an evil smile…

          " I'm going to diagnose you" K looks at his notes then turn to stare straight at Rukawa. " Both Of You."

          That's it Sendoh Can't take it any more. He can't say the same for Rukawa but then again…SO WHAT!!!! His life always comes first before others.

          " HIRO-KUN TASKUTTE!!!!!"

          " Shut up Akira your giving me a headache." 

Sendoh stops his wailing only to see an irritated Koshino followed by a dumbfounded Sakuragi enter the premises. They took a seat beside the desk the opposite side to where Rukawa and Sendoh were seated and tied. Rukawa didn't say anything but the Relief in his eyes told much more.

          " Do you have any Idea how much damage the two of you cost?" Koshino is RED with anger.

          " Kitsune I know that the bill is practically peanuts for you!!!! But try dealing with there complains ha!!! And see how you feel." 

          " Hiro-Kun…" Sendoh pouts.

          "… … …" Rukawa stares.

          " Excuse me." Everyone turns to K 

          " Here." K gives Sakuragi and Koshino some weird looking capsules " Let them drink this." Koshino and Sakuragi stares at the capsule in their hands.

          " What's this" Koshino suddenly asks. " This will help." And that was K's last word before he grins and leaves the room. 

          " Are you sure this is safe." Sakuragi asks Koshino.

          " Let's hope so."

[ Back in the ward]

          " IIE!" thrashes and wails

          " Do'aho."  Avoids the capsule.

          Both Rookies were determines to avoid the capsules at all cause. They didn't now what's in it. They didn't trust who gave it and they will be damned as hell if they think even for just one tiny teensy second will they would consider taking it.

          " Akira! Don't be such a hard head." Koshino was now using his finger to open Sendoh's jaw. If Sendoh won't give in the nagging feeling of ripping the broom head's throat is sure to come true. Suddenly Koshino came up with a great Idea.

          With all his self-control he calmly and sexily said… " Akira." At the tone of that voice Sendoh could help but face Koshino. But before he could do anything Koshino's lips were on his. His tongue entering his mouth AND so was the capsule.  _WHAT THE?! _ Sendoh swallowed the capsule out of shock. So that's one down and one to go.

          Rukawa and Sakuragi stares at the two couple. And although Rukawa won't show it. Deep inside he was jealous. While deep in though he kept his guard down. Sakuragi took the opportunity and shoved the capsule down his through. And that takes care of everything all they have to do now is wait…. 

[10 minutes later]

          " Kitsune daijobu?" Sakuragi asks concerned.

          " Akira?" Koshino tries to gain a better view of his lovers face.

          They didn't realize that in doing so they would witness something totally beyond imagination.

          OH-MY-GOD!!!!!!

          Rukawa is smiling the famous megawatt smile his smiling!!!!!! (Damn, it's good thing this is a fic or I'll have to censor this so as to not strike terror into the hearts of the Rukawa fans.) 

          " Ru…Rukawa" Sakuragi fell on his but at the site. Rukawa immediately got up to check his lover. " Daijobu Hana? Hahaha…" he says with a sweet voice accompanied with a 'childish' laugh. " Are you sure Your Kaede"

          " Of course I am Hana whatever made you think that I'm not?" He says without making the Cheerful smile leave his face. 

          " You…you can't be Kaede. You don't have that Kitsune look anymore." he points at Rukawa. " and your speaking more than ten words in one sentence." At this Rukawa smiles even wider and Sakuragi faints.

          " Akira?" 

          "… …"

          " Akira, say something."

          "… …"

          " Akira!"

          " do' Aho"

          " NANI!" Koshino stares at a kitsune looking Sendoh. His eyes were cold and from the way he spoke it seems that Koshino won't be getting him to say anymore. 

          Things can't get any weirder. And there is only one person in Koshino and Sakuragi's minds, 

**K-sensei**

TBC

WWWWWAAAAAHHHHHH Finish with this one. It came a little late Gomen M-I. I was sooo Tired in the lantern parade yesterday I forgot too post hope your not mad^^ oh and I really don't know how long before this drugs need to take effect so I just predicted…

Hey! Aren't you guys wondering why there's no one bothering me right now (turns around to look at Koshino, Rukawa, Sakuragi and Sendoh all tied up and gagged.) Hehehehehehe^^ GoOdnight.ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ


	14. Days13

**Title: **40 Days Without

**Author: **Sephiroth Du Matrea

**Pairing:  **Ruhana, SenKosh

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Characters of Slamdunk…no don't sue ok…please

Author's note: **I'M BACK!!!!!!…** at least I think I am. Gomena. I should probably tell you I'm sick (mentally) but that is no excuse. Atually I'm just lazy or really to…um…we'll because this part makes me…erm just read and maybe you'll figure.

**Chapter 13:**** So….??? What the Hell!**__

          Koshino and Sakuragi were outside the ward. They didn't want to see any of their lover because they were beyond weird at this point. Wait!!!! Of course they made sure they tied them up first.

          " That stupid Doctor. What the hell did he give to them?" Sakuragi was fuming. Rukawa was acting totally like that, that…HENTAI! And seeing Sendoh with his mouth literally glued shut was well scary. No, Wait!  Terrifying is a better term. 

          " But I must admit that K-sensei in a way was right" Koshino sighed as he leaned more on the chair he was sitting on.

          " Eh??" The redhead looks at him with curious eyes.

          " Well for starters. Rukawa is definitely acting to depress will Akira is way too hyper"

          " I don't get it."

          " I read the prescription. K-sensei gave Rukawa stimulants and Akira depressants."

          Sakuragi shrugs and scratches his head. " I don't get it?"  Koshino really wanted to smack the redhead but when he got a glimpse at the innocent?? Chocolate brown eyes he couldn't help but blush. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sephiroth: gomen Hana-kun just so kawaii

Sakuragi: hai of course tensai is beautiful.

Sephiroth: Ø Ø forget I said anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          " Ano Sakuragi-kun." Koshino slowly inches his way to Sakuragi. " Sakuragi-kun we have 23…" but before he could even utter another word the nurse opens the ward and approaches them…blushing.

          "It's ok. They'll be like that for a couple of hours.  4 hours to be exact. It's best if you take them outside. Fresh air is always good." Both Koshino and Sakuragi nodded at the nurse before proceeding to the room.

          " Matte Sakuragi-san, Koshino-san!" both quickly stopped to look at her. " it would be best If you separate them." Confused of what the lady said they wasted no time in going inside. As they search the two brunettes somehow it didn't surprise them to see them trying to kill each other…not yet but anytime now. 

          " Ha!!!! Can't believe you're that Hentai you damned broom head!!!! Even in that condition you still manage to think dirty thoughts about anyone!!!" Rukawa is practically screaming at the top of his lungs ( god help me this is so impossible. Mind hurts just thinking about it)

          " Whatever" Sendoh frowns more and shrugs it off. 

          "I know I'm irritating you just admit it" the younger brunette exclaimed.

          "… …"

          Sakuragi and Koshino couldn't help but gape at them. Wow!!! Even with exchanged personalities this two still finds away to piss each other of. Actually if it was possible " KILL" each other but that would be stupid co'z I'm writing humor here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sendoh: So you think it's funny to torture us around like this my reputation's ruined.

Rukawa: *Glares at Sephiroth * 

Sephiroth: * pales* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

          Koshino coughs to acknowledge their presence both boys stopped to look at them. 

          Rukawa was all too happy (shudders) to see his Hana that his smile was literally from ear to ear as he said the word " HANA!!!!" 

          Sendoh however just nods and says in monotone " Hiro-kun" to recognize his lover's presence.

The hairs on the neck of both Koshino and Sakuragi stand up from the shivers wishing they could survive the terrifying ordeal that they happen to face. Then Koshino spoke " the nurse said that we should take you both outside to get you some fresh air. Oh and from the looks of thing we really should take her suggestion to separate you two."

          At this Sendoh wasted no time to reply. " I go with Hana"

          " Nani!!!!!!!!" Rukawa was practically ready to pounce on Sendoh if not for the fact that Sakuragi was holding hi by the waist and it felt pretty damn good too. 

          Sendoh stares at him eyeing daggers. " You might cheat." 

          " Sendoh is right!!!" Koshino earned a glare from Sakuragi and Rukawa for joining the childish fight and he immediately backed away. 

          " I won't cheat" Rukawa pouts (is the world coming to an end???? Faints). _ Wow this is actually the firs tin=me I've seen the kitsune pout er…can't resist._

          " Sendoh it's ok Kaede won't cheat it's not in his nature." Sakuragi pleads. "I can't say the same for you though" Rukawa retorts and sticks his tongue out ( er…) Sendoh was about to give him the Rukawa-looks could-kill-look  but as he saw Sakuagi and Koshino's pleading puppy-dog eyes he gave in.

TBC

 Arg!!! Have too stop this side of Rukawa is definitely killing me…for Sendoh it's ok but Rukawa !! it's too much!!!!! I don't even know why I made this one??? 


	15. ii

People I have announcement. A very evil person rebooted my computer and stupidly deleted my two years of hard work files. I'm really feeling down co'z the chapters that I wrote are now gone including the continuations of my fanfics. T_T even my animations and Artworks are gone. ALL of them including the internet connection. The only thing left is this stupid widows...i'll kill that person I swear. But the sad thing is  I lost my inspiration knowing I can't write the continuation the way I wrote it before since I wrote it whole heartedly. I really hope I won't be in a slump long 

Thank you and don't worry this won't stop me from finishing them just need to stay away from them for a while 


	16. days14

**Title: ** forty days without

**Author: ** ME??^^

**Pairings:** RUHANA, SENKOSH MITKO LATER

**Disclaimer: **not my characters someday they will….hahahahahaaaaaa….as soon as I get out of the mental I will I swear…….

**Author's notes: ** honto ni gomenasai… demo I guess you forgot about seph….oh um…this is full of flashbacks

**Chapter…um….**

          Ok so Rukawa and Sendoh finally returned to their old selves much to Koshino and Sakuragi's relief. They actually have no idea how much they could take yesterday. Thank god it was all over. 

**FLASHBACK**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~^^

          " Hey there sweetie you look awfully pretty." The suppose ice of Shohoku said sweetly at a nurse. " Would you mind if I give you a kiss. I want to make see if you taste as good as my Hana here. But I'm sure you won't but give me a kiss anyway." Rukawa raises his eyes suggesting.  

          **SLAP**

Rukawa receives the 12th handprint on his cheek for this day. "Let's face it Kaede." Sakuragi approaches applying a cold cloth on Rukawa's cheek " you are no good in flirting with girls." Rukawa flinches when he felt the sting. " You had a better chance when you are a stony bastard." Rukawa pouts and Sakuragi tries hard not hit himself.

          " Hana…" he tries to argue with his puppy-dog eyes. 

          " What is it?" Sakuragi asks innocently. Sakuragi really has no idea how Rukawa feels right now. _Want Hana so BAD. Want him NOW!_

****" I…I…" the Kitsune was really having trouble controlling his hormones. The drug didn't only made his mentality perky it also made his libido as well.

" Kitsune you're acting really acting weird I liked you better when you were a stoned face jerk (_Rukawa: HANA!!!!!T_T) _Rukawa flinched at Sakuragi's little comment. He didn't care he wanted his do'aho **RIGHT NOW!** And besides who could resist a sweet looking redhead who happened to be Indian sitting on the grass. KAWAII!!!!

Then a nurse passes bye. Rukawa's attention transferred to the nurse. Leaving Sakuragi sighing. Rukawa chases the nurse for her phone number.

Sakuragi slowly gets up and shakes his head. 

" **OI** Kitsune! Come back hear before…"

" YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" the nurse screams.

**SLAP**

Sakuragi spanks his face…. " OoooohhHhh boy…"

Rukawa holds his cheek painfully…but if he could keep his hands from Hana with this it will be worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seph: I know Rukawa doesn't fit here. But he'll be back to normal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile…

Sendoh sat on the bench for three hours his but is cramping up and every single nurse seems to be flirting with HIS HIROAKI.  The nurses seem to be flirting with him only because of his looks and to To top it all of he couldn't find Rukawa and Hanamichi Anywhere.  This was the most shit day he ever had. 

"Akira?"  Sendoh looks at Koshino without turning his head towards him. 

" Daijoubu desu ka?" Koshino asks him patiently.

" Aa." Was the only reply he gets. 

" Honto ni?" he asks again with a vein slightly throbbing on his forehead.

"Aa." The so-called hentai of Ryonan said. Sighing

_" Sendoh." _

" Nani! Baka." 

Koshino glares at Sendoh. He then looks at Sendoh's pajamas, which quickly reminded him it was only the drugs. Koshino never realize how he missed the stupidly smiling pervert. Sure he's too much at times and it would be a miricle if you can stand his teasing for a day without breaking your patience but at least he will never insult you like that.

" I hope you get better soon." Koshino gets up and leaves. But a hand pulls him back down and before he could protest a sendoh's head was lying on his shoulder already fast asleep. (^^ So Rukawa neh)

**end flashback**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          " Finally they're asleep." Koshino silently exclaims. It was a long and weird day Koshino was glad that it was all over. He remember Rukawa begging the nurse for more stimulants. Because he said he needed it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Rukawa was lying on the floor grabbing the doctor by the foot. " Please I need those drugs." Sakuragi and Koshino where trying to unleash Rukawa's grip on the doctors foot. " They help me…so I can't touch Hana without hurting SOOOooo Much…PLEASE" 

Rukawa's eye where shining with tears, not to mention the entire room is already beginning to flood. (cringe…this is so not him) 

" Hold him still the Doctor commands." Koshino and Sakuragi holds him still and the doctor gave Rukawa a shot and instantly fell asleep.

" what did you give him?" Sakuragi asks 

" Tranquilizer. He'll come around."

**Endflashback**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sigh Koshino was tired as well.

"hhhhmmmmmmmmmm….." Koshino turns to look at a sleeping Hana. He was sleeping peacefully. His head on Rukawa's bed while sitting on the chair. His hand never left Rukawa's.

  _Kawaii…you really love Rukawa don't you Hana. He loves you too and is really willing to do anything to keep you. But I like you too. _Koshino slowly gets up and kneels down in font of Sakuragi. He slowly approaches Sakuragi to give the red head a kiss _just one taste it wont hurt to have just one taste. _

**TBC**

**^^ ** nyaaaaaaaa lookie lokkie a cliffie I'm sorry but hey I got my inspiration back…I'm not sure if it better that the one I wrote a long time bfore…but I'll try ^^ but me continue it now^^

SA WAKAS!!!!


End file.
